The present invention relates to cat litter scoops and, more particularly, to cat litter scoops with one or more adjustable screens for sifting and removing small clumps from cat litter.
Conventional cat litter scoops have only one metal or plastic screen. When people sift cat litter boxes using regular and conventional cat litter scoops, often small clumps of urine remain in the litter material. Conventional cat litter scoops may often leave these small clumps, no matter how many times they sift the same litter.
Some cat litter scoops may be made with a smaller mesh to prevent small clumps from passing through, however, such a scoop may not be practical for all brands of cat litter, since some litter may be made with larger or smaller grain sizes. Therefore, a cat litter scoop ideal for one brand of litter may clog with another brand of litter.
As can be seen, there is a need for a cat litter scoop that may include a screen prevents small clumps from falling through the scoop.